


i'll make it so you'll never leave

by CerinityKS



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Fae Theo Raeken, Fluff, Good Theo Raeken, M/M, Morally Ambiguous Character, No Dread Doctors, Public Nudity, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Slash, Smut, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerinityKS/pseuds/CerinityKS
Summary: Theo is back in Beacon Hills after over a decade away. New and improved he goes looking for someone to satiate his appetite when who should he come across but his old buddy (and boyhood crush), Scott McCall?(“Wanna get outta here?” he pulled back enough to ask. The guy stared at him and then nodded with a grin.“’M Scott,” he muttered as he leaned down and nosed at Theo’s jaw.“Theo,” he breathed, and then blinked when the guy pulled back to study him.“Theo Raeken?” It was Theo’s turn to be surprised.“How-?” he started to ask when the guy smirked.“Scott McCall,” and suddenly Theo recognized him. He laughed, shocked, and let his eyes rake over Scott’svery niceframe. ‘Who knew Scott wasn’t human?’ Theo thought, surprised and excited.“Little Scotty all grown up,” he licked his lips. “I was not expecting this.”“Still want to get out of here?” Scott asked. Theo looked at him with hungry eyes and saw Scott swallow, the scent of his arousal flaring.“Now more than ever.")
Relationships: Scott McCall/Theo Raeken
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	i'll make it so you'll never leave

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from rock wit u by ashanti
> 
> so this kinda came about as an au to another au I'm writing where incubus!theo comes back to beacon hills in s5. This was a 'what if he came back later after all that happened' so even tho it says no dread doctors, its more like no dread doctors in relation to theo, they had another chimera. Also I gotta say /do not do what theo does on the motorcycle you will either die or be pulled over/. Anyway this was one of the more awkward pieces I've ever written and also probably the smuttiest in years. I hope you guys enjoy!

Theo didn’t usually go to human bars to hunt but something had been _itching_ at him all day, prodding and pushing him in this direction. It didn’t help that he was utterly unfamiliar with the bars in this area, having only just moved back to Beacon Hills. He’d moved away over a decade ago when he was eight after his sister died and he’d woken his incubus side. But one thing his aunt had always taught him had been to listen to his instincts, to follow them, let them guide him. They wouldn’t pull him astray his aunt always said, they will always lead you to where you need to be and to the right prey at the right time. So Theo listened, and instead of going to the supernatural haunt he’d made his feeding ground he hit up the closest human bar. 

The first was a bust, as was the second. Not that Theo hadn’t found any potential prey, but that itch kept _nagging him_ anytime he started to reel one in until he let them go in disappointment. It wasn’t until he felt the bass thrumming through his bones and heard the sound of electro-pop pounding away from the nightclub two streets over that the itch started to fade. So trusting in his instincts he headed in that direction. It was simple enough to get the bouncer to let him in and once he was he could practically _see_ the arousal in the air.

He breathed it in as he made his way through the crowd, absently pushing off the searching and desperate touches of horny humans. He might be an incubus but he had _standards_. He wouldn’t fuck or feed on just _anybody_. He made his way to the bar and slid in between two guys to grab the bartender’s attention. He grinned as she gave him a once-over and held a twenty out to her. 

“Old fashioned, keep the change,” she nodded and started to prepare it as he turned to survey the crowd. If he just wanted a quick fuck it wouldn’t be hard to find one in here. He could see at least five couples basically have sex on the floor and in the booths and at least three more heading in that direction. This club was primed with men and women wanting to get it on. Theo grinned as he spotted someone who fit his usual criteria perfectly. 

He took the drink when the bartender handed it to him and threw it back before setting the glass down and pushing forward to wade into the crowd. He kept his distance, not wanting to appear eager, and instead let himself get pulled into dances with others. He moved on as they started to get too handsy, leaving them disappointed, but he had his eyes on a goal and he would not be dissuaded. As he got closer he was able to smell their arousal, heavy and spicy in a way that made his insides quiver. 

It wasn’t until he was dancing just out of their reach that he realized why this guy, in particular, had drawn him in. There was an extra _something_ in his scent that identified him as not-human, and Theo did so love feeding on non-humans. They were just _that_ much more tempting and delicious. He licked his lips as the guy caught sight of him in the dark club. He couldn’t make out his features but he liked what he saw. The guy moved closer, and Theo let him.

The human-yet-not-human that Theo still hadn’t figured out yet pulled him close, no space between them, and held on tight as they moved together. Theo looped his arms around the guy’s neck, letting some of his pheromones slip out to help turn the guy on. Not that he needed it, but Theo wanted him to be horny enough to want to take him right there. The guy growled and pulled him close, thigh sliding between Theo’s, and pulled him into a bruising kiss that made Theo’s toes curl. 

They stayed like that for hours it felt like, mouths moving against the others as Theo rode his thigh. It was great, amazing, but Theo was desperate to move on. He was starting to get _hungry_ , and this guy was pushing all the right buttons. 

“Wanna get outta here?” he pulled back enough to ask. The guy stared at him and then nodded with a grin. 

“’M Scott,” he muttered as he leaned down and nosed at Theo’s jaw. 

“Theo,” he breathed, and then blinked when the guy pulled back to study him.

“Theo Raeken?” It was Theo’s turn to be surprised. 

“How-?” he started to ask when the guy smirked. 

“Scott McCall,” and suddenly Theo recognized him. He laughed, shocked, and let his eyes rake over Scott’s _very nice_ frame. ‘Who knew Scott wasn’t human?’ Theo thought, surprised and excited.

“Little Scotty all grown up,” he licked his lips. “I was not expecting this.”

“Still want to get out of here?” Scott asked. Theo looked at him with hungry eyes and saw Scott swallow, the scent of his arousal flaring.

“Now more than ever,” he purred. Scott groaned and then grabbed his hand and started to pull him away from the crowd. Theo pressed close and nipped at his shoulder and back as they moved, anxious. Scott shot him a look over his shoulder but didn’t stop him. He guided them to a door partially hidden in the back and when he pushed it open Theo recognized a hidden alleyway outback. 

Theo gasped as he was pushed back into the wall by the door with more force than he’d expected, door slamming shut after them. Little Scott had grown up strong. He moaned when Scott immediately pressed a bruising kiss to his lips as he hauled Theo up. He hummed as he wrapped his legs around Scott, blood heating at being manhandled. He could feel the strength in the limbs holding him pinned to the dirty alleyway wall, wasn’t sure if even he was strong enough to break it if Scott didn’t want him to. That thought appealed to the primal part of him.

He wasn’t going to just roll over though, so he dug his fingers into Scott’s shoulders as he licked into the other man’s mouth, pulling him closer and grinding down on the hard cock pressed against his inner thigh. Scott growled, sounding surprisingly animalistic, and Theo’s heart fluttered in anticipation. Scott trailed his lips down Theo’s neck, biting and sucking little marks onto his neck until he bit down hard and held at the same time he palmed Theo’s cock through his pants. Theo gasped, the _painpleasure_ mixing and feeling amazing.

“That all you got Scotty?” he taunted, words breathless, and Scott growled again. Theo heard something rip and he looked down in surprise to see (holy shit were those _claws_ what the-) Scott had ripped a hole in his pants and then his hand was on Theo and he swore, mind blanking. Scott smirked against his neck and then he was pulling back. Theo whined, _why was Scott leaving no_ , when he was suddenly shifted up then curled inward, shoulders pressed hard against the wall. He yelped, momentarily shocked, and his hands flew to Scott’s head which was now level with his – 

His eyes widened and then rolled into his head when Scott swallowed him down. “Oh fuck-!” he bit back on the cry as Scott did something with his tongue that had Theo seeing stars. His thighs trembled from their position over Scott’s shoulders as he tightened his grip on Scott’s hair and resisted the urge to buck up into the warmth enveloping him. “Scott, fuck, fuck,” he panted. 

Scott’s continued to give Theo the best damn blowjob he’d ever received as he rolled his eyes upwards enough to look at Theo. Theo held them with his and licked his lips, more aroused by someone than he remembered being in a long time. Something thrummed through him and he shuddered as Scott’s eyes seem to flash. Scott shifted suddenly and then his hand was over his mouth, three fingers pressing in, and _holy shit he was holding him up with one hand_.

Theo sucked on the fingers enthusiastically as he rolled his hips into Scott’s welcoming heat. He moaned. Scott pulled the fingers back a moment later and Theo whined. Scott made a noise, probably amusement, but Theo was more concerned with how the vibrations of his throat made everything better. He made a desperate sound as he pressed his head back into the hard brick wall and then suddenly two fingers were pressing into him, stretching.

“Scott!” he gasped, and Scott hummed as he slowly pumped his fingers into Theo. 

It was good, so, so good, Theo couldn’t remember the last time someone had pleasured him this good, Scott’s _mouth_ – he keened when Scott pressed all three fingers in. His hips jerked, trying to get closer, but Scott somehow managed to hold him still. Theo wasn’t sure how much more he could take before Scott did that tongue trick again, humming idly, right as he pressed firmly on Theo’s prostate. Theo _sobbed_ and came hard down Scott’s throat. His body shook as Scott sucked him through the orgasm, fingers slow as they moved in him. When he pulled back Theo felt empty and cold. 

His feet hit the ground and he clung onto Scott, confused for a moment before he laughed. “Holy shit,” he breathed. Scott made an amused noise and then tipped his chin up to press their lips together. Theo groaned and pulled him closer, fingers holding on bruising tight as Scott backed him up into the wall again. “Mm, an orgasm like _that_ deserves a reward,” he whispered as he pulled back. Scott tried to chase his lips but Theo laughed. 

“Uh-uh,” he smirked as he quickly held tight and then turned them so that Scott was the one pinned to the wall. Scott blinked at him, stunned, and Theo licked his lips. “Let me return the favor,” he whispered as he slowly sank to his knees. Scott’s eyes grew dark as Theo leaned forward to press a kiss to his straining cock through his jeans. He hummed as the spicy scent of his arousal seeped into his senses. It smelled so _good_. This was not what he’d expected when he’d found himself in a human club tonight but _god_ was he glad he’d listened to his instincts. 

He made quick work pushing Scott’s jeans and underwear down. His eyes widened at the sight of Scott’s cock, flushed and dripping and _bigger_ than average. God, he wanted it to fuck him, but something else was on the menu at the moment. He made a breathless noise of anticipation before he leaned forward and swallowed. He had a hard time getting it all in his mouth, but as soon as he did he looked up at Scott and winked before he grabbed one of his hands and brought it to his head. 

“You - fuck Theo, really?” Scott choked. Theo just closed his eyes and swallowed. Scott cursed, fingers tight in his hair, and then he started to fuck his mouth. It was as bruising and punishing as Theo wanted and he lost himself in the sensation, eyes watering as Scott used his mouth. He was never so glad to not have a gag reflex as he was right now. 

Scott grunted above him, hips snapping faster, and Theo knew he was close. He moaned, and Scott cursed again. Theo swallowed and pressed Scott’s hips to the wall, ignoring Scott’s protesting whine, and pulled back to stare up at Scott as he slid a single finger along Scott’s dick. “You ready to come for me lover?” he purred. This was going to be one of the most satisfying feeds he’d ever had. 

“Theo, please,” Scott breathed. Theo smirked and stood as he gripped Scott’s cock firmly. 

“Then come,” he hissed as he pushed just a touch of power through him as his eyes flashed. Scott’s eyes widened in surprise right as his orgasm rushed through him. He choked out a gasp as his eyes fluttered shut. Theo pressed closer and pulled their lips together in a mockery of a kiss as he _pulled_. He leaned back enough to see the physical manifestation of Scott’s life-force leaving through his lips and entering his, filling him. Theo felt heat rush through him, all-encompassing and _warm_ , and so, so _good_.

Theo was full, so full, hunger eliminated in a way no one else had ever managed. He cut the stream off, surprised, and the moment he did Scott’s eyes opened, but instead of the regular brown they were _alpha red_.

“Holy shit you’re a werewolf,” Theo gasped, finally making the connection with Scott’s scent, right as Scott growled and turned them so he was now pressing Theo to the wall, claws pressing into his shoulders. ‘Did _not_ imagine that then,” Theo thought dazedly as Scott snarled. 

“What are you?” Scott demanded. “You smell human,” he wrinkled his nose and then frowned. “Well, no, you smell _better_ than a human, but still,” he looked a little embarrassed at admitting that, which Theo thought was patently hilarious considering what they’d just done. 

“I’m an incubus,” his lips twitched. “And let me tell you, Scott McCall, if I’d known you would be that good I’d have tracked you down ages ago.” The embarrassed look turned into a flush and Theo grinned, delighted. 

“I, an incubus? Aren’t those like, sex demons that kill humans?” Scott swallowed, and Theo _did_ laugh at that. 

“Not demons, no, fae, but yes, sometimes we kill humans if we take too much,” Theo admitted. 

“Were you planning on killing me?” Scott asked, a guarded look in his eye as his fingers tightened on Theo’s shoulders.

“Hell no,” Theo scoffed. “Especially not after _that_ ,” he leered. “I try not to kill the people I feed on.”

“But you have killed,” Scott stated. 

“Is that a problem?” Theo asked, looking Scott in the eye. He remembered really liking Scott when they were kids, and running into him now felt like a second chance. Like his instincts had led him directly to Scott. And the heat he’d felt, the rush, how _good_ Scott smelled… well, Theo could admit that if Scott denied him he’d do his damn best to convince him not to. Because he definitely wanted to do that again and _more_. He’d never felt so full, had never felt do _good_. And if Scott was anything like he remembered it would be worth it. He wanted Scott.

“Did you ever mean to?” Scott asked. 

“Only once,” Theo admitted. Scott nodded but didn’t ask, which surprised him.

“I missed you so much when you left,” Scott breathed as he moved to caress Theo’s cheek. Theo leaned into the touch but kept his eyes trained on Scott’s. 

“I missed you too,” it had been like a physical pain leaving Scott and Beacon Hills behind. A tiny part of him could admit that choosing to make Beacon Hills his new feeding ground over a decade later was partly out of the chance he’d be able to see Scott again, a boyhood crush he hadn’t been able to quite let go of. He definitely hadn’t expected to find him a werewolf, much less an _alpha_ one at that, but it was a pleasant surprise. The supernatural were so much more resilient than humans after all. Scott smiled at him, and Theo smiled tentatively back. 

“I think we have a lot to talk about,” Scott muttered as he crowded closer to Theo who was more than eager and willing to pull him closer. “But I think it can wait for later,” he breathed as his hand trailed down Theo’s chest to grab at his twitching cock. “I really wanna take you back to my place and fuck you right now, first,” he growled. 

Theo whimpered, gasped out a fervent “Yes!” and pulled Scott into a kiss. Scott made a noise in the back of his throat that had Theo wanting to drop to his knees and bare his throat to the alpha, something primal and instinctive. “Please say you drove here,” he begged as Scott ground against him. 

“Bike out front,” Scott grunted. 

“Then take me home alpha.” 

Scott pulled his jeans back up, tucking himself in, but there wasn’t much Theo could do about his ruined pants. Scott did look sheepish at that but Theo waved his concern away. Instead of going back through the club they circled the building to the parking lot. Scott was planted firmly in front of Theo the whole time in an attempt to help keep him from prying eyes. Theo stayed close, not concerned about his nudity but liking how protective it made Scott. 

Luckily they only ran into one person, who took one leering look at Theo before Scott growled at him and scared him off. Theo huffed, biting back and laugh, and wrapped his arms around Scott’s waist as they stumbled the rest of the way to Scott’s motorcycle. Theo stepped back to admire it and the mental image of Scott riding it as the alpha grabbed his leather jacket and helmet out of the side bag.

“I only have one,” Scott looked sheepish and held it out to Theo.

Theo pushed it away and smirked. “You take it. I’m more resilient than I look. Besides, if we somehow get pulled over I can work my charm on the officer easier without it.” 

Scott’s nose wrinkled at that but he nodded and pulled his jacket on. Theo bit his lip and admired the way it highlighted Scott’s physique. “You,” he purred as he let his hands trail over the leather, “are definitely gonna have to fuck me in just this at some point tonight.”

Scott choked and stared at him with wide eyes as Theo smirked. “Um, y-yeah, I can definitely do that,” Scott breathed out. Theo laughed and then pressed close. 

“Come on _alpha_ , faster we get back to your place the faster you can fuck me,” he reminded. They climbed onto the motorcycle, Theo pressed in close to Scott as the other put the helmet on. Theo hooked his chin over Scott’s shoulder and rubbed it against the soft leather as the motorcycle roared to life. Theo hummed, enjoying the vibrations that thrummed through his body, and wrapped his arms tighter around Scott. His cock was hard and aching once more, pressing into the small of Scott’s back, warm leather soothing against it.

He dipped his hand down teasingly as they pulled out of the parking lot and onto the street. Scott grabbed at his hand and pulled it away but couldn’t keep his hand on Theo’s. Theo waited for Scott to relax before he slipped his hand down again, grin pressed into Scott’s back as he slipped it down and into Scott’s underwear. Scott grunted and swerved the bike a bit in surprise. Theo laughed at the rush and gripped the twitching cock firmly.

“Theo!” Scott scolded, words almost taken by the rushing wind, but they came out more pleading than stern. 

“Motivation,” Theo whispered against Scott’s helmet where his ear would be as he jerked his hand once and then stilled. Scott shuddered, hips jerking, and he bit back a moan. 

“Fuck,” he muttered before he sped up, though still within acceptable levels Theo noted. He smirked and starting lightly mouthing at the leather hiding Scott’s shoulders as he undulated his hips against Scott’s back. He was so focused on the sensation of his cock against leather that he was genuinely surprised when they came to a stop outside an industrialized looking apartment building. 

“Thank god,” Scott muttered as he shut the motorcycle off. Theo pouted as he pulled his hand out of Scott’s jeans and climbed off. Scott stowed his helmet and then pulled him close and leaned down to nip at Theo’s neck. “You’re a fucking tease,” he accused as he pulled away and started to lead Theo inside. 

“A tease doesn’t follow through,” Theo pointed out as they entered the building and made their way to the elevator, “and I fully intend to follow through,” he promised as he pulled Scott’s hand to his cock once more. Scott groaned and gripped it firmly, making Theo shudder before he used it to guide Theo into the elevator. Theo was both amused and turned on by the action, and as soon as the elevator doors had closed he pushed Scott against the wall and kissed him. 

Scott licked into his mouth immediately, taking control, and one hand came up to rest on the back of Theo’s neck. The elevator dinged a moment later and they stumbled out, still attached at the lips. Scott guided them down the hall by memory and then fumbled his door open and shut behind them once they made it inside. 

“Off, off,” He muttered as he leaned back to strip Theo’s shirt. As soon as it was gone he leaned down and pulled Theo into his arms. Theo’s legs wrapped around his waist and they continued to kiss as he walked over to his bed. He pulled back, ignoring Theo’s whine, and threw the incubus onto the bed. Theo bounced and looked at him with hungry eyes as Scott stood at the end of the bed and stripped his clothes off. Theo was disappointed to see the leather jacket go too but knew he’d keep Scott to his promise later. Theo groaned when he was naked, eyes once more lighting on Scott’s cock. 

“God I want you to fuck me,” he whispered. Scott growled and crawled onto the bed. His claws flicked out and he shredded the pants Theo was wearing, too impatient to get them off the right way. Theo licked his lips. “Handy,” he teased before he gasped as Scott leaned down to mouth at his cock. He let his head drop onto the pillow as he canted his hips up in an attempt to get Scott to do _more_. Scott just chuckled and moved onward, pressing kisses along Theo’s hip before he trailed his lips upwards. Theo whined and writhed as Scott worshiped his body, skin flushed and sweaty. He tried to reach down, grab at his cock to relieve some pressure, but Scott nipped sharply at his pec and swatted his hand away. Theo groaned and fisted his hands in the bedsheets instead. 

He expected Scott to kiss him again, so he was surprised when he was suddenly flipped onto his stomach. The breath stuttered in his lungs and then his chest was being pressed down as his hips were pulled upwards and then-

“Oh fuck!” he cried as Scott’s tongue pressed slowly into him. He sighed and buried his face in Scott’s pillow as he slowly ate him out, tongue coming out to swipe and tease at his rim before pushing in. He shuddered and clawed at the sheets. His cock was hard and aching, dripping on the sheets, and he so badly wanted to touch himself. But Scott hadn’t let him earlier and he had the feeling the alpha wouldn’t let him now. 

He heard the ‘snick’ of a cap opening and then moment later the tongue was gone and cold fingers were being pressed into him. He keened and pressed back as Scott pumped two, then three fingers into him. Scott pressed into his prostate with every pass and Theo was soon writhing and begging as Scott then pressed a fourth finger into him. 

“Fuck, Theo,” he muttered as he soothed a hand down Theo’s back. “Can you-?”

Theo licked his lips and turned to look over his shoulder. Scott was staring with dark eyes at his hand, expression inquisitive, and he smirked when Scott’s eyes flicked up to his. “We can do that next time,” he promised, “but right now I’d rather you fuck me with you cock, not your fist,” the breath was punched out of him as Scott gave a particularly hard pump with his fingers, thumb pressed teasingly to his rim, and he sobbed and bit at his arm. 

“God that’s hot,” Scott breathed before he slowly pulled his fingers out. Theo whined at the empty feelings and Scott pressed a kiss to his lower back and shushed him. 

“Sssh, just hold on baby, I got you,” he promised as he opened the condom he’d grabbed from next to the lube under his mattress. Theo watched him roll it over his cock and lube it up, anticipation thrumming through his veins. 

“C’mon, c’mon, please Scott, give it to me,” he begged, bowing his back and presenting his ass. Scott growled and gripped him by the hips. He pulled Theo back with a jerk and Theo gasped before he moaned as Scott pressed in. “So good,” he breathed.

Scott grunted, wrapped an arm around his waist to anchor himself, and then _moved_. Little breathless hitches were punched out of Theo with every thrust, his head dropped down as Scott fucked into him. He was blissed out, lost in pleasure, and barely noticed when Scott bit down on his neck once more, teeth breaking the skin this time. He groaned and reached back to grab at Scott’s hair. Scott soothed the sting with a lick and then stopped moving. Theo whined, and then Scott was sitting up and back on his heels and pulling Theo up with him. Scott sank another inch into him and Theo groaned as Scott started up again, the new angle letting him go deeper. 

Theo wasn’t going to last much longer, strung out and mindless, lost so that all he could think about was _Scott, Scott, Scott_. “Please, please,” he gasped as he turned his head. Their lips met and slid together, mouths opening and resting but not moving. “Please, can I?” he asked. Scott’s eyes flash red and he growled. 

“Do it,” he grunted as his one of his hands dipped to grip him. “Come on my cock Theo.” 

Theo sobbed as he came, head thrown back on Scott’s shoulder. “Thank you, thank you,” he whispered fervently, and Scott pressed open-mouthed kisses to his jaw. 

“I’m gonna,” Scott muttered, and Theo sighed and caught his lips with his. 

“Can I?” he asked, eyes flashing so Scott knew what he meant. Scott groaned and nodded. 

“Please,” he begged. Theo shuddered and Scott’s fingers dug into his hips bruisingly hard as his own stuttered to a stop as he came. Theo immediately pressed their lips together and _pushpullpushed_. Their lifeforce mixed as Scott came and Theo could _feel_ how he felt, nearly enough to push him into another orgasm of his own but his cock could only twitched limply. Not even an incubus could get it up again that fast. 

Scott shuddered and slumped against him as they collapsed on the bed. They spent the next few minutes catching their breath and coming down from their highs. Theo groaned when Scott finally pulled free of him, Scott whispering an apology as he tied the condom off and dropped it beside the bed. Theo was pliant in loose, feeling good, and he didn’t resist when Scott maneuvered them to the other side of the bed and draped Theo across his chest. 

“That was,” he started, then swallowed. 

“Amazing,” Theo sighed. 

“Yeah,” Scott pressed a kiss to his head. Theo nuzzled into his chest and pressed himself closer. 

“Is it always like that with-?”

“No,” Theo shook his head. “Definitely not. Pretty sure that’s just a ‘Scott McCall’ thing,” he teased with a laugh. He looked up in time to see Scott flush, though there was a spark of pride in his eyes that Theo thought he had earned. 

“So what happens now?” Scott asked a moment later, a guarded look in his eye. 

“Well,” Theo pretended to think, deliberately misunderstanding what Scott was saying. “I figure we wait a few minutes, maybe have a round two with the jacket this time, maybe round three in the shower,” he winked, “and then in the morning I’ll make you breakfast. I make a mean omelet.” 

Scott swallowed and Theo’s cocky expression dropped into something softer. “You want to stay?”

“Scott, I will stay forever if you let me,” Theo swore. He wasn’t sure what it was but he’d felt a connection with Scott, one he wasn’t sure he wanted to let go of. Plus the sex was amazing, and best of all it was _Scott McCall_.

“Pretty sure we don’t have forever,” Scott scoffed, but he looked pleased. 

“Baby, I’m fae, and you’ve got an advanced healing factor that will slow your aging significantly, plus a fae willing to help expand that time,” Theo pressed their lips together softly. “We have forever if we want it.” 

“Forever is a long time for people who barely know each other,” Scott pointed out, though Theo could feel the happiness wafting off him. 

“We’ve all the time in the world to figure each other out,” Theo promised. “And if there’s one thing I know after tonight? I want _you_ , Scott McCall,” he moved to straddle Scott’s hips as he stared down at him with a challenge in his eyes. “The only question is, do you want me too?” 

Scott stared up at him and licked his lips. “The sex _is_ really good,” he stated conversationally. 

Theo laughed, and Scott grinned at the sight before he pulled the incubus down into a filthy kiss as he felt his cock twitch. 

Forever was daunting, but with Theo? He had the feeling with him forever wouldn’t be long enough.

**Author's Note:**

> find [this](https://rinnielove.tumblr.com/post/628847578084229120/ill-make-it-so-you-never-leave) and [me](https://rinnielove.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, come say hi!


End file.
